Masacre del instituto Columbine
by Email Volturi
Summary: conocida por el asesinato masivo que tuvo lugar el 20 de abril de 1999 en sus instalaciones.


Los personajes y la saga Twilight no me pertenecen , si no que a S. Meyer.

"_no te sorprendas porque la gente muere"_ – Flyleaf

"_Algunas heridas nunca sanan , algunas lágrimas nunca secaran "-_Nightwish

"_mata a tú amigo , no me importa" –_ Nightwish

* * *

-¡ Alice! – grito Bella desde la entrada de mi casa , como siempre , pero hoy tenía un motivo para apurarme era 20 de Abril , hoy cumplía de estar de novia con Edward.

-¡ya voy! – grite mientras trataba de colocarme mi nueva chaqueta , pero era difícil ya que también terminaba mi chocolate caliente.

Cuando finalmente estuve afuera Bella subió a su monovolumen , seguida por mí , Bella irradiaba felicidad por todo su cuerpo , en cambio yo , todo lo contrario estaba muy enojada , en l noche anterior había peleado con mis padres por la universidad a la que quería asistir , después de que mi madre terminara su "sermón" ni ella ni papá me volvieron a hablar , para las "buenas noches" ni para los "Buenos días", en fin volveríamos a hablar después que volviera de mi instituto.

Llegamos al instituto todo era normal , bueno para todos , yo tenía un extraño sentimiento .Estaba caminando distraídamente a la clase cuando me tope con Jasper , amigo de Bella .

-Hola Alice – saludo amablemente

-Hola Jasper –devolví el saludo

-Bella me dijo que mañana todos iríamos al cine a ver una película – dijo sonriendo , ¿cómo? No estaba de ánimos para ver una película , no quería me negaba rotundamente a la idea , no quería ser la que sobra en esa escena , pero por otro lado Jasper estaría ahí .

-no tenía idea –dije sinceramente , no tenía ánimos para mentir y poder excusarme

-la verdad , Bella me dijo que invitara a una chica , decidí invitarte a ti –dijo sonriendo angelical , no me pude negar a esa sonrisa

-claro , yo compro las palomitas –dije sonriendo

-no…yo soy el caballero , yo pagaré todo …-dijo mirando persuasivamente

-no seas ridículo eso ya paso , es igualdad de sexos –sonreí y me gira para caminar a mi siguiente clase

Así fue como no le di atención a ninguna mataría pase todo el día pensando , por eso me tomo por baja cuando mi profesor de computación dijo" Alice sal fuera si no pondrás atención" a lo que salí a regañadientes , que día más maravilloso ,dije sarcásticamente, este día no podía ir peor.

Faltaban dos horas para el almuerzo , pero no iría no tenía hambre y no quería ver Rosalie , lo más seguro es que hablara de su "perfecta vida" no me mal interpreten la amo , es una de mis mejores amigas pero no aguanto eso de nadie… no hay una sola vida que sea perfecta.

Y por fin termino esa maldita hora de biología , fui al tocador para encontrarme con Bella en la biblioteca, ahí estudiaríamos trigonometría, pero me tope con una persona que no me dejo indiferente , estaba con unas ojeras más remarcadas y ojos hinchados como si hubiese pasado toda la noche llorando.

-Hola Eric - dije saludando alegremente

-hola…Alice – dijo mi nombre con rencor mientras pasaba de largo

Entre al tocador y escuche como Eric discutía con un chico creo que se llamaba Dylan, no le di importancia y me encamine hasta la biblioteca.

-llegaste al fin – dijo Bella en un mero susurro

-lo siento-dije acordándome enseguida- vi a Eric , tenía un aspecto muy…extraño

-Alice ,él es extraño- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

Cuando estábamos en el segundo capítulo del libro escuchamos gritos que provenían de la cafetería , Bella y yo nos alarmamos y fuimos a mirar por la ventana , escuchamos disparon , pero lo que vi me sorprendió , estaban Eric y Dylan con esas armas , ellos siguieron corriendo a lo que Bella y yo nos escondimos en los enormes estantes de la biblioteca.

Escuchamos los gritos

"¡Le dispararon a Tyler!", ""¡Benjamín!" y otro montón de gritos de dolor y miedo , con Bella nos abrazamos y lloramos estábamos asustadas hasta que sentimos como el profesor de computación al que me corrió de clase , le disparaban y otro montón de gritos y llanto

-tengo miedo- dijo Bella

-nunca pensé que moriría así –dije aturdida , era como si no estuviera en esta situación , escuchamos como varias personas corrían y entraban aquí , hasta que escuchamos sus voces.

-¡Bella!-grito Edward

-¿Alice?- dijo Jasper desesperado , con Bella corrimos a su dirección y los vimos llenos de sangre…

-¿qué paso? –dije , pero al momento me sentí estúpida , vi como Edward lloraba con desesperación y abrazaba a Bella , a lo que ella también lloraba , Jasper me sostenía fuertemente como si con eso me pudiera proteger.

-Rosalie – se lamentaba Bella con una voz estrangulada

-mi hermana – gritaba con desesperación Edward – mi hermana – gritaba una y otra vez , me costo razonar pero lo entendí la sangre que tenían era de … Rosalie , en ese momento me dio un llanto explosivo.

En ese momento escuchamos como 2 personas entraban a la biblioteca riendo , pero no una risa de alegría si no una de desesperación , como si quisieran acabar con esto pronto…

-sentados – grito Eric con una sonrisa y disparo en la espalda de Edward el que cayó instantáneamente , yo grite al igual que Bella – dije sentados y quiero un poco de silencio por favor – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dylan hiso que todos nos sentáramos en las sillas y tomáramos un libro… yo no podía parar de llorar

-Hola Alice – dijo Eric amablemente

-¿por…? – no podía continuar los sollozos no me dejaban hablar y comencé a tiritar

- cariño no te sorprendas porque todos están muertos…sorpréndete porque tú aun sigues viva – dijo riendo , no podía hablar estaba en shock , Eric me hablaba con una sonrisa nerviosa… vi como le disparaban a Jasper y grite me levante , pero Dylan me tomo con fuerza e hizo que me sentara.

-tengo una pregunta para ti…-dijo Eric , no respondí a lo que el tomo la escopeta - ¿crees en dios?

No sabía que responder digo… no estaba segura si podría…, Eric se giro hacia Bella y le pregunto lo mismo a lo que ella respondió un leve "si" y Dylan le disparo , Bella comenzó a convulsionar…

-¿crees en dios? – dijo Eric , pero esta vez no me hablaba a mí , le hablaba a Bella

Ella con todas sus fuerzas volvió a responder un "si" y otro disparo , fue en ese momento donde ella murió.

-¿crees en dios?- dijo volviendo a hablarme –

-¡sí! – grite a lo que Eric grito y golpeo con su mano con la mesa

- **Peek-a-boo! *- **grito , esa bala tenía mi nombre…y todo se volvió negro

* * *

-Mami –dijo Kate llegando a la casa- necesito la polera de Alice crees que me la preste hoy tengo una cita …

-hija todavía no llega tu hermana – dijo la madre de Alice , mientras encendía el televisor

-" y es así como el atentado o mejor dicho masacre del instituto Columbine llego a su fin"- dijo la reportera , a lo que la madre de Alice se envaro junto con Kate y salieron en dirección al instituto de Alice

Cuando llegaron , querían ver como estaba todo , veía como sacaban a un chico , que lloraba desesperadamente , al que reconocieron como Edward.

-Edward grito Kate - ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-dijo llorando al verlo así

-solo quiero ver a mi hermana –decía llorando mientras trataba de mover las piernas pero era inútil… ya nunca más podría hacerlo.

fue entonces cuando vio llegar a una camilla una chica de piel blanca era Angela que esta media inconsciente.

-Angela ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto Kate desesperada

-no lo sé – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-TODOS LOS FAMILIARES DE LOS ALUMNOS POR FAVOR ESPERAR –dijo el director o más bien grito

Kate y Sasha la madre de Alice tenían la esperanza de que Alice saliera caminando desorientada ,se quedaron esperando junto a otros familiares.

Hasta que salió Emmett desorientado , en un estado de aturdimiento , caminando como un zombi .

-¡Emmett! – grito Kate y corrió a abrazarlo , a lo que Emmett quedo mirando a la nada…

-ellos lo convirtieron en lo que fue – cito Emmett en un estado de shock , recordando como Dylan murmuraba por lo bajo esa misma , tarde, a Emmett le hubiese encantado esta con su nada , pero tuvo que ir a buscar unos papeles al último piso de la escuela , donde no se escuchaba nada, además de demorar mucho tiempo.

-Emmett ¿Alice? –pregunto desesperada a lo que Emmett se encogió de hombros y fue donde sus padres que no tardaron en darle un abrazo y su madre soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Fue así como pasaron los segundos…y comenzaron a salir todos , ahora estaban algunos heridos y en donde se pudo ver a Jasper inconsciente con una mascarilla de aire – a lo que Kate soltó un grito ahogado.

Y fue entonces cuando vieron como cubrían a una chica con una manta que inmediatamente se llenaba de sangre , no era difícil de descifrar quien era la muerta era… Bella.

Se escucho el estrepitoso grito y llanto de Renee y Charlie que no tardaron ni un segundo en correr a abrazar a su hija

-Bella … por favor… deja de hacer esta broma de mal gusto – decía Renee – levántate…miren por favor – les decía a los para médicos – está viva miren como sonríe – y volvía a llorar

-Kate – dijo Sasha llorando perdiendo toda esperanza- mi bebé murió –dijo abrazando a su hija y llorando – mi niñita murió –dijo y abrazo a su marido que ya había llegado 15 minutos atrás.

Fue en ese entonces cuando sacaron a Alice , está llena de sangre y su rostro dejaba ver el pánico que paso y el dolor…

-¡ALICE!- grito Kate –HERMANA- se removía , pero corrió para acortar distancia entre ella y su hermana – hermanita…

Si Alice hubiese contestado " no" a la pregunta todavía estaría con vida… la pregunta tenía algo escondido cuando Eric lo dijo "¿Crees en Dios?" si respondías que no probablemente seguiría con vida como lo dije anteriormente pero al decir que si , fue como si ella mis a hubiese apretado el gatillo.

Eric y Dylan murieron , después de matar a Alice, Eric se disparo en la boca y Dylan en el rostro.

Fueron 12 muertos , bueno contando a Eric y a Dylan 15 y 24 heridos , entre los fallecidos un profesor…

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes velaban a sus caídos en el instituto , con las cabezas gachas , otros llorando y los familiares como padres y hermanos gritando y llorando con una desesperación que solo se siente en una situación así…

* * *

"_La culpa de los sobrevivientes en nosotros por siempre" _ok, estaba estudiando este acontecimiento y realmente que mal , es muy triste la historia

En este caso Cassie fue interpretada por Alice

"Peek-a-boo!" palabras que se dicen cuando se juega con un niño pequeño al ¿Quién soy?

Aquí en NY serán las 8.00 PM

Un saludo a todos

Adiós!


End file.
